Marque
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Quand Ludwig était jeune il avait pour habitude de marquer son nom sur ses jouets. (yaoi)


**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à Kaori Yuki

xxx

Ludwig s'ennuyait. Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé et jusque là la chasse avait été des plus amusante et agréable, surtout cet incident avec Dorothea lorsqu'elle avait tenté de transformer Wilhelm en lapin et celui où elle s'était jeté sous les sabots du cheval pour tenter de l'empêcher de rattraper la biche enchantée.

Non, toute cette histoire avait été divertissante, déjà la rumeur d'une belle princesse transformée en biche par une méchante sorcière jalouse (de toute évidence une cousine de Dorothea), ensuite le voyage jusqu'au pays des Forêts Eternelles, la recherche de la biche, la chasse (pour laquelle il était fort doué, même s'il avait plusieurs fois failli mourir de la main du Petit Chaperon rouge), mais maintenant c'était devenu ennuyeux comme la pluie, d'ailleurs il pleuvait dans cette maudite grotte et Wilhelm n'était même pas capable de bien maintenir le parapluie, et la planche de bois sur laquelle il était pour ne pas salir ses bottes était trop basse et bientôt l'eau lui lécherait les pieds, et cette vieille qui n'en finissait pas de parler…

« …et ainsi mettre fin à ma malédiction. Mais si tu échoues tu seras transformé en loup et tous les chasseurs des Forêts Eternelles te poursuivront pour toute l'éternité et … »

— Stop. Ça va j'ai compris.

Il arrêta la vieille d'un geste parce qu'il était royal comme ça.

— Je dois donc savoir laquelle de ces deux grelu… damoiselle est la bonne… enfin la princesse.

— Exactement prince Ludwig, répondit la vieille qui n'était même pas jeune et baisa… et potable.

Il soupira. Ce n'était jamais que la vingt-huitième fois qu'on lui faisait faire ce genre d'épreuve.

— Et pour que la chose soit plus compliquée…

Parce que bien sûr il fallait que la chose soit plus compliquée.

— Déshabillez-vous mes enfants.

Ooh !

L'ennui s'envola soudain devant la perspective des trésors exposés de ces demoiselles au teint de lait et aux mensurations correctes. Il espérait cependant qu'aucune n'aurait les aréoles trop grosses, il trouvait ça franchement disgracieux. Ou trop petites, rien n'était plus ridicule que des aréoles minuscules sur des seins de taille respectable.

— Ah non !

Les deux voix s'étaient élevées de concert dessous les voiles qui les recouvraient entièrement.

— C'est injuste !

— Et en plus il fait froid !

— Qu'il se mette à nu lui aussi.

— Non, on est deux, qu'ils soient deux à se mettre à nu !

La vieille eut un rire de vieille sorcière, ce qui était son droit le plus strict.

— Alors beau prince, que feras-tu ?

Il eut un reniflement de mépris.

— Avoue que tu as tout manigancé vieille femme pour contempler ma magnifique et fabuleuse personne mise à nue et je me déshabillerai.

La vieille eut un sourire édenté (franchement la sécurité sociale des sorcières devait être très mauvaise voir inexistante pour qu'elles n'aillent jamais chez le dentiste…).

— Pense ce que tu voudras narcissique prince, mais décide-toi.

Il contempla cette réponse comme un acquiescement.

— Fais brûler un bon feu et je me mettrai à nu.

La sorcière s'exécuta et il se tourna vers Wilhelm.

— Déshabille-toi d'abord, Will, puis tu viendras me dévêtir. Dorothea, tu tiendras le parapluie pour le regarder de plus près poser ses mains sur moi.

La jeune, mais pas tellement, sorcière masochiste poussa un soupir de douleur qui était en même temps du plaisir et obéit à son aimé.

C'est ainsi que Will se mit à nu sous les froides gouttes d'humidité qui tombaient du plafond et le regard des présents, dont Linette qui devait avoir braqué son fusil et à qui l'excitation devait rendre la gâchette plus facile. Mais Ludwig s'en fichait qui regardait la première des deux femmes se déshabiller de l'autre côté du feu. Un beau bonnet C, une peau parfaite, de longues jambes… Maintenant les aréoles.

Il sentit les mains de Will passer sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à l'habitude, le regard cloué sur le corselet en train de tomber…

La forme était bonne, correcte, mais la couleur, brun sur cette peau pâle était vraiment déplaisante et il eut une petite moue de dépit. Une chose était sûre il n'épouserait pas cette princesse-ci même si c'était la vraie.

— Votre botte, majesté.

Il baissa machinalement la tête pour poser le pied sur la cuisse de Will et se trouva soudain les yeux emplis de sa nudité, ce qui était surprenant et légèrement choquant parce que Wilhelm n'était pas vraiment son type en plus d'être un homme et globalement son esclave. Il allait relever les yeux quand le tatouage accrocha son regard, noir sur la peau si blanche qu'elle en brillait presque.

Qui avait osé marquer son valet ?

La colère était comme un feu parcourant ses veines et il profita du moment où son pied fut libéré de la chaussure pour pousser son domestique en arrière, l'envoyant s'étaler dans l'eau froide et boueuse, regardant bouger la marque qui souillait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

— Dorothea déshabille-moi. Sans me peloter. Quant à toi tiens le parapluie ! cracha-t-il avec fureur.

Will ne perdait rien pour attendre, il lui arracherait la vérité et sans doute lui enlèverait-il lui-même le tatouage avant d'aller mettre à mort celui ou celle qui avait osé apposer un signe sur sa possession.

Les mains de la sorcière tremblaient alors qu'elle le dévêtait mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, ce qui la faisait soupirer d'aise et de désespoir.

— Et voilà, prince, plus de faux semblants, alors, sauras-tu retrouver la vraie princesse ?

Les deux femmes étaient nues mais la rage l'empêchait de profiter du spectacle, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : en finir.

— Que disais-tu vieille femme, je n'ai rien entendu.

La vieille se rapprocha.

— Je disais, sauras-tu retrouver la vraie princesse ?

Il sourit.

— Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste les examiner de plus près.

Il avança vers les deux jouvencelles et, presque sans le faire exprès poussa la vieille sorcière dans le feu ou elle se couvrit immédiatement de flammes comme les femmes de son genre sont promptes à le faire.

Le sort rompu, l'une des deux femmes redevint crapaud et l'autre se jeta sur son prince charmant. Qui la jeta dans les bras de Dorothea.

— Les aréoles trop brunes. C'est non. Repartons.

La furie et la colère lui firent hâter le pas jusqu'au carrosse pendant que Will courait derrière lui, les vêtements et le parapluie à la main.

Il l'ignora tout le voyage durant, refusant de se rhabiller ou de le laisser remettre ses vêtements. Il prévoyait sa vengeance et ruminait son mécontentement et sa fureur.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi il était aussi énervé par ce tatouage. Après tout Will n'était pas important, il n'était que son serviteur et pourtant… pourtant l'idée que quelqu'un ait touché sa peau, apposé sa marque sur lui…

Ses ongles percèrent la peau de ses paumes et il regarda le sang tomber sur ses genoux. Il devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas nouer ses mains autour du cou de Will. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il sentait le sang de la reine Amalberga bouillir dans ses veines appelant la vengeance, le chaos et la douleur.

Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta et que Will ouvrit la porte il l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol d'un coup de pied dans la douceur blanche de son arrière train.

— Va te laver et vient dans ma chambre défaire mes affaires ! ordonna-t-il avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et de lui marcher dessus pour que ses pieds nus ne touchent pas la boue.

Il se jeta sur le lit, mit ses mains derrière sa tête et attendit.

Wilhelm fut très lent à venir et pourtant il était hors d'haleine alors qu'il ouvrait la porte l'énorme malle perchée sur son dos.

— Sors ma cravache.

Son valet semblait totalement aveugle au fait qu'il était nu et allongé sur le lit, et obéit comme si de rien n'était. Comment osait-il ne pas le remarquer ? Ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention ?

— Apporte-la moi.

Sa voix claquait comme un fouet et il vit enfin le corps de Wilhelm réagir, se crisper. Il sourit, de son sourire le plus cruel.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa main il se redressa et la plia légèrement, en testant la souplesse avant de tapoter son autre main. Will avait les yeux fixés sur le mur. Il posa le bout de la cravache sous le menton de son valet.

— Déshabille-toi.

Il la garda là, regardant son domestique enlever ses vêtements. Il vit avec surprise la rougeur qui descendait de ses joues jusque sur son torse, découvrit le rose pâle juste de la bonne couleur et de la bonne taille de ses tétons et de nouveau l'éclat nacré de sa peau.

Lorsque le dernier vêtement fut tombé ces mains qu'il connaissait si bien vinrent se placer devant lui, en un signe ridicule de protection. Il fit claquer la cravache dessus, presque gentiment.

— Sur le lit, à genoux, les cuisses écartées.

La rougeur devint un brasillement qui brula tout le torse et la bouche de Wilhelm s'ouvrit et se referma sans bruit tandis que tout son corps était secoué de tremblements. Mais il resta là, ferme, impassible, le fixant et son valet finit par obéir.

— Non, dans ce sens là.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de réconcilier ce visage qu'il connaissait avec ce corps inconnu, mais il oublia tout ça lorsque le tatouage vint le narguer, ses ailes noires battant au rythme des tremblements qui secouaient Will.

Il frappa sous la marque, violement, laissant une ligne rouge et furieuse. Le cri comme un sanglot rebondit sur les murs.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il appuya la cravache contre l'encre noire.

— P… Personne, bredouilla Will, le visage rouge, le corps secoué.

— Menteur.

Cette fois-ci il frappa au-dessus, laissant un deuxième sillon de rage. Cette fois-ci c'est un grognement qui tomba des lèvres rouges.

— Je le jure, majesté. C'est moi qui l'ai fait faire.

Il releva la cravache et la posa contre la joue de Will.

— Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es fait tatouer l'intérieur de la cuisse ?

Will était cramoisi et quelque chose de noir et corrosif entra dans son cœur.

— Combien d'autres personnes ont vu ce… qu'est-ce exactement ?

D'une simple et violente poussée il renversa son valet sur le lit, les jambes toujours écartées dans une position inconfortable alors qu'il se penchait sur le dessin.

— Une couronne ailée autour d'un…

Ses doigts se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur l'encre.

— Un L…

Wilhelm avait caché son visage dans ses mains mais il s'en fichait, il suivit des yeux son index qui dessinait les contours du tatouage. Pour travaillées que soient les ailes et la couronne, ce qui attirait son œil étaient les boucles déliées de la lettre. Des boucles qu'il connaissait par cœur puisqu'elles étaient celles avec lesquelles il signait ses courriers et autres photos dédicacées.

Et c'était aussi la lettre avec laquelle il marquait ses jouets. Et Will était l'un de ses jouets, et il l'avait écrit, plusieurs fois, au marqueur indélébile, sur la joue pour lui rappeler à qui il appartenait…

Jusqu'au jour où il s'était lassé de Will.

Chaque pièce du puzzle était à sa place et il n'eut même pas besoin de reculer pour voir l'image qui s'était formée, pour remarquer leur nudité, la chaleur de la peau contre ses doigts, l'odeur de musc près de son visage, la chair qui gonflait, le sang qui rugissait dans son corps, sa marque sur la chair blanche.

Il plongea les dents à gauche du tatouage et entreprit de laisser une nouvelle marque sur son valet, son ami, celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé, celui qui lui avait toujours appartenu, même quand il l'ignorait.

La situation ne changerait pas, il continuerait à chercher une épouse, à courir le jupon, à chasser les princesses. Et Will le suivrait. La situation ne changerait pas.

Mais cette marque et cette nuit changeait tout. Il n'était plus seul. Il ne serait jamais seul.

Le cri de Wilhelm était un gémissement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la peau blanche.


End file.
